


Q is for Quashed

by Jazzie



Series: A to Z of Danny Whump! [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzie/pseuds/Jazzie
Summary: Danny has a bad start to the day, it doesn't end well either.





	Q is for Quashed

Danny’s day was already not going well and he had literally just woken up because his cell rang.  It was the ringtone Grace had programmed in for Steve, it was Action Man by Hafdis Huld and every time Danny changed it she changed it back, so he’d given up.  To make it fair she had also programmed a ringtone for Danny into her Uncle Steve’s phone, Joe Piscopo’s New Jersey.  Steve didn’t want to hurt his niece’s feelings, so hadn’t changed his either.  Fumbling for the phone he picked it up and answered.

“Danny where the hell are you?!” Steve didn’t sound too happy.

“Huh?” in Danny’s defence he had just woken up.

“You were supposed to be at work an hour ago!” growled his boss.

“Wha’?”  Danny looked up to see his digital clock flashing at him and groaned, “Musta been a power cut, alarm didn’t go off.”  The previous day had been a late finish and he hadn’t paid attention to anything, just fallen straight into bed, his home lit up well enough to see his way by the street lights outside.

“Get up and get your ass in the office!” Steve didn’t wait for a reply and hung up.

Danny glared at the phone, seriously considering throwing it across the room but decided that having to explain to his already pissed off boss that he needed a new one wouldn’t be worth the temporary satisfaction of taking his frustration out on the cell.

Dragging himself out of bed, he put the kettle on so he could at least have a mug of instant coffee before he left, then hurried into the bathroom, no way was he going in without having a shower.  He turned the shower on, stripped off his boxers and jumped in, only to shriek and jump straight back out again.  The damn shower was cold, now he had problems with his hot water, just great!

Grabbing a towel and drying his shivering body he gave up on the idea of a shower, cleaned his teeth and went to make his coffee.  Opening the fridge his nose was assaulted by the strong smell of food that had gone off, that meant the power had probably been out when he got home the previous night.  He wondered what was going on and how long the power had been out for, 5-0 had been busy the last 48 hours, so no telling.  Danny thought it strange the street lights had been working but didn’t really have time to dwell on that.  He opened the carton of milk, sniffed, screwed up his nose and threw it away.  There’d be no coffee before going into the office either.

Great, when he got home tonight he had the pleasure of clearing out his fridge, there was no time to do it now, and going to the grocery store to restock it.  That was something to look forward to!

Danny growled under his breath, grabbed his car keys and locked up his apartment.  Jogging out to the parking lot he was met by yet another hiccup to his day, someone had slashed the tires on the Camaro.

Rubbing his hand over his hair, he pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled out his cell, this was a call he was not looking forward to making.

“McGarrett.”

“Steve, I’m going to be late…”

“You’re already late Danny!”

“Yeah but…”

“I don’t wanna hear it!”

“Will you just shut up and listen!” Danny yelled, using his free hand to rub at his temple where a headache was starting to make itself known.  He heard a huff of breath on the other end of the phone but no further comment and not a dial tone, as he might have expected after yelling at the man who was, after all, his boss, “Someone has slashed the tires on my car, so I’m going to be delayed.”

“Well it shouldn’t take you long to change it…”

“I said tires, Steven, plural!  All four have been slashed, I now need to arrange to get the car taken to a garage, or get someone out here.  Look, I’ll get a cab and make some calls from the office,” he really didn’t have time to deal with this right now.  This was another stress he could have done without, given that he was going to have to find the money to get four new tires that he could ill afford.  An unexpected and definitely unwanted expenditure, but he needed his car.

“No, don’t do that.  Look I’ll come and get you, I’m sure Chin or Kono will know someone that can do you a good deal on new tires,” Steve had calmed down.  He could hear the stress in his partner’s voice and he knew that this would be a financial blow to the man whose salary went mostly to child support for his daughter, “I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Thanks,” Danny hung up and went back inside his apartment.  At least now he’d have the time to clear the fridge and reset the clock on his alarm.  He also went in search of some headache tablets, but seemed to have run out, which really was just his luck the way his day was going.

Steve pulled up just as Danny was carrying a couple of bags of trash out to the main bins outside.  He waited patiently for his friend to return to lock up his apartment and join him in the truck.

“You been partying?” Steve asked.

“Huh?”

“The bags of trash.”

“Oh, no.  The power cut that meant my alarm didn’t go off also messed with my fridge.  That was the contents of the fridge, we haven’t been home in 2 days, so no idea how long the power had been out for.”

“You’ve not had a good morning, have you?”

“Not really, no.  There was no hot water for a shower and no milk for my coffee.”

“You can grab a shower at the Palace if you want; there are no urgent cases at the moment.”

“Thanks but I need to make some calls to get the Camaro sorted.  I’m going to need it after work tonight to go grocery shopping.”

“The cousins were already working on getting something sorted for you when I left.”

“Oh, that’s great, thanks,” Danny absentmindedly rubbed at his temples trying to massage away the dull ache.

“Headache?”

“Start of one, yeah.  Run out of headache tablets, would you believe?!”

“I’ve got some in my desk,” Steve offered as they pulled up outside the Palace.  The two men got out of the truck and made their way into the 5-0 offices, “Why don’t you go and sit in your office, I’ll grab you some water and those headache pills.”

“Yeah, OK, thanks.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at the speed with which his partner had capitulated.  A close look at him confirmed that he was paler than normal, this wasn’t the first time that he’d had to deal with Danny at the onset of a migraine and whether his friend would admit it or not, this appeared to be exactly that.  Steve grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge in his office and took the pills out of his drawer.  If he was right and he’d caught it soon enough, these pills would be fine, if not then Danny would need stronger pain relief.

The SEAL strode across to Danny’s office, placed the water and pills on his desk in front of him, then started to close the blinds at both the internal and external windows.

“Thanks, what are you doing?”

“Closing the blinds.”

“I see that.  Why?”

“You have the start of a migraine and don’t try to tell me that it’s not, I’ve seen the signs before remember?  I should just have turned round and taken you home but I didn’t realise until we got here.  Figure if you crash out on your couch for a while it might nip it in the bud.”

“I’m fine Steve.”

“Of course you are Danno, but you’re still going to lie down on that couch for a while.”

“We’ve got work to do.”

“It’s nothing that the rest of the team can’t handle for a little while!  Now are you going to do as I tell you or do I need to send Kono in?” Steve stood by his partner’s desk with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised in question.

“Fine,” Danny caved under the threat of Kono, he made his way over to his couch and stretched out on it.

Steve went to the door and closed the blinds on that as well before leaving and closing it behind him.

Danny sighed in defeat.  His head was killing him and although the room wasn’t as dark as his room at home, it was better than the bright light that was coming in previously.  Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

“Is he OK boss?” Kono asked, worry tingeing the question.

“He has a headache,” Steve replied.  The whole team knew that Danny suffered with migraines, but he hadn’t had one in a while so they were surprised.

“Well I have some news that will cheer him up!  A cousin’s, son’s, son can sort out some new tires for the Camaro.”

Steve furrowed his brow trying to follow the connection with the relatives but shrugged his shoulders, knowing he hadn’t a hope in hell of figuring out Chin or Kono’s family, “That’s great.  How much and what do we need to do?”

“He’s going to do them for free.”

“That’s about $1500 in tires!  What’s the catch?”

“No catch boss.  I explained what had happened and my cousin said he’d cover it.  I’ve been giving the kids free surfing lessons for years, so he figures he owes me.”

“Wow, that’s generous.  I don’t know that Danny will accept though,” Steve knew how Danny was about accepting help.

“We’ll work something out.  He’s a great cook, so perhaps I can persuade him to do something to help with one of the family gatherings.  Anyway, if we get them done before he wakes up he won’t get a choice in the matter!”

“OK, what do we need to do?”

“Cuz said he’d go to Danny’s and pick the car up; he’s got a flatbed that he can lift it on to.  He’s going to swing by and pick up the keys in about thirty minutes.  It should be ready in a couple of hours.”

Steve nodded in approval.  His ohana really knew how to support one another when things weren’t going to plan.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

When Kono’s cousin called to tell them the car was ready, Steve and Chin left to get it, as Danny was still asleep.  The plan was that Chin would drive Steve’s truck back to his house and then they’d both come back in the Camaro.  They wanted to see if they could find out who was behind the slashing of the tires before leaving it parked overnight at Danny’s apartment building again.  Steve didn’t see any other cars damaged when he picked Danny up that morning, so he was worried that the car had been targeted because someone knew who it belonged to.

Danny actually woke up not long after the two men had left the office but not because he had wanted to.  No, his phone had woken him.  Steve had switched it to silent, so that if it rang it wouldn’t disturb him but it was still close by if he needed it.  The vibrating of the phone on the end table near his head managed to break through his sleep.

Picking it up from the table he peered at it bleary eyed, the number was unknown so he ignored it and replaced it on the table.  It stopped, only to start again a minute later.  This kept on for five minutes, until Danny decided he wasn’t going to get any more rest for his throbbing head until he answered it.

“Williams.”

There was no voice on the other end; all he could hear was heavy breathing.  So he hung up, only to have the phone start vibrating again.  The same thing could be heard, he hung up again.  This time it was a few minutes before it started vibrating again, once more all that he could hear was heavy breathing.

“Man up and speak or leave me alone,” growled Danny, the response was dial tone.  Placing the phone back on the table he waited ten minutes to see if it would vibrate again, when it didn’t he started to relax again, but he had relaxed too soon as the phone vibrated again, still unknown number displaying on the screen.

Growling Danny answered it then hung up straight away and powered the phone off and tossed it back onto the table, his head was now pounding again.  He had just managed to drift off again when the cell started to vibrate, Danny’s eyes shot open and he pulled himself into a sitting position.  He knew he’d turned the damn thing off.

This time the display showed a number, so he answered it, before any words were out of his mouth the person on the other end spoke, but their voice was distorted, “Detective Williams.  Did you like your present this morning?  Such a shame to have your tires vandalised in that manner.”

“Who the hell is this?”

“An old friend.  Next time it won’t be the tires.  Maybe it will be Commander McGarrett or Detective Kelly, perhaps the pretty Officer Kalakaua.  It might even be that adorable little girl of yours or I may just skip straight to the root of the trouble, you.  See you soon Detective!”

Danny sat and stared at the phone for a moment before he threw it against the wall with as much strength as he could muster, this reaction was quickly followed by a physical one that had him reaching for his waste paper bin.

Kono heard the crash as the phone hit the wall and dashed out of her office and into Danny’s.  Opening the door she found him on his knees, his head over his bin throwing up the little that he had in his stomach.  She dropped down next to him and rubbed her hand over his back until he was finished.  “Danny?”

He waved her away as he managed to get to his feet and drop onto the sofa, his head in his hands.  Looking around the office she noticed the phone laying in pieces on the floor.

“Come on Danny, talk to me,” she begged.  No response was forthcoming, Kono spotted the bottle of water Steve had left but when she picked it up she realised that it was warm, so walked across to Steve’s office to grab another one out of his fridge.  Entering Danny’s office again, she sat down next to him and handed it over.

“Thanks,” he whispered.  He took the lid off and took a few small sips before resting his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes.  Whatever improvement had been made over the last few hours with his headache had all been washed away with that phone call, in fact the pain was so much worse than before and his vision was plagued by flashes of colour.

“I’ll take this out for you,” Kono indicated the bin.

“It’s alright; I’ll do it in a minute.”

“Danny, you can hardly stand, I’ve got it,” she got up taking the bin with her and closed the office door quietly behind her to shut out the bright lights from the main office.

She had just got back with the now cleaned bin as Steve and Chin returned, “Oh thank god.”

“Kono?” that one word contained a multitude of questions.

“Something’s up with Danny.  I was in my office when I heard a thud, so I got up to check on him.  He was kneeling on the floor throwing up,” she moved the bin to emphasise her point, “his phone is on the floor in pieces and he won’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Steve and Chin exchanged worried glances, the SEAL took the bin from Kono and strode into Danny’s office, closing the door quietly behind him.  Looking his partner over he noticed the increased pallor, the visibly shaking hands that were still holding the water bottle given to him by Kono and the crease in his brow indicating that his headache had turned it up a notch.  He sat down on the couch next to him and waited hoping that if he sat quietly Danny would tell him what the problem was when he was ready.

“Sorry about the phone.”

That hadn’t been quite what Steve had expected, “What did it do to you?”

“Kept vibrating!  When I checked it was an unknown number.”

“Did you answer it?”

“A few times.”

“And?” prompted Steve, it was like pulling teeth and normally you couldn’t shut the New Jersey native up!

“Heavy breathing.”

“Why didn’t you turn it off?”

“I did.”

“I don’t get it; if you turned it off how did it end up in pieces on the floor?”

“It turned back on and started vibrating again.”

“It did what?!”

Danny could hear the scepticism in Steve’s voice and honestly he couldn’t blame him.  If he hadn’t seen it for himself he wouldn’t have believed it either, “It turned back on.  Number showed up this time, so I answered it again.”

“OK, what happened?”

Taking a deep breath Danny told Steve everything that the distorted voice had said, “So that’s when I kinda freaked out and threw the phone against the wall.”

“Damn.  How are you feeling now?”

Danny opened his eyes briefly and looked questioningly at his friend, who in turn indicated the now clean bin, “Oh.  Not feeling so sick anymore, but I definitely have a migraine.”

“I’m taking you back to your apartment, you can pick up some things and then you’re staying with me.  I’m betting that call was Shane Warner and you’re not safe at your apartment.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Yes, no!  He’s threatened all of the team and Grace, I can’t stay with anyone.”

“Danny, I have a state of the art alarm at my place and we can get additional protection for Chin and Kono.”

“They won’t accept it.”

“Then you can all stay at mine until we find Warner.”

“That could take weeks Steve; you don’t want us staying with you that long, and what about Grace?”

“I’ll have you stay with me to protect you and the rest of our ohana as long as it takes.  I’ll get a protection detail for Grace.”

Danny started to protest again but was cut off by his stomach rebelling again.  Steve was quick to get the bin in front of him, but this time there was little to bring up but the water he’d drunk and his body was just wracked with dry heaves.  The detective groaned, “Man that hurts!”

“No arguing Danny.  I’m calling the Governor and filling him in and then we’re doing what I said,” Steve left the room before his friend could even attempt to argue.

Head still pounding and room now swimming to go along with the visual disturbances, Danny lay back down on the couch, too tired to argue with Steve any further.

Steve quickly filled Chin and Kono in before going into his office to call the Governor.  Chin quietly entered Danny’s office and picked up the pieces of the cell, while Kono retrieved the call logs to see if they could track down where the calls had been made from and by whom.

When Steve finished speaking with the Governor he returned to the main office, joining Chin and Kono at the computer table.

“I’m going to take Danny back to mine, via his apartment.  I expect you two to collect things from your places and stay at mine until Warner is found.  Don’t go anywhere on your own,” instructed Steve.

Neither was particularly happy about being ordered to stay at Steve’s but they also knew that Danny wouldn’t stay there unless they did and this was about protecting their ohana, _all_ of their ohana.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

Steve gave Danny a pair of sunglasses to help until he could get him home and into a darkened room and then they left the Palace to go to his apartment.

Danny stopped completely when he saw the Camaro, causing Steve to stumble slightly as he had been supporting his partner to make sure he didn’t lose his balance, “Er, Steven, how is it my car has new tires when I don’t remember sorting it?”

“A distant cousin of Kono’s arranged to have the car picked up and the tires replaced.  Chin and I went to collect it but took the truck back to mine.  Even without this latest turn of events, I don’t think the Camaro would have been safe at your apartment right now.”

“How much?”

“Don’t worry about it right now.”

“How.  Much?”

“The cousin did it as a favour for Kono.”

“I can’t accept that.”

“I told her that and she said that you could sort it out later, something about helping to cook for the next family gathering.”

“My cooking skills don’t go as far as feeding the five thousand!”

“Don’t worry about it now, just get in the car!”

Danny obediently slid into the Camaro and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Steve pulled up in front of Danny’s apartment building and walked around the car to help his friend out.  There was a brief moment where Danny wobbled but the firm grip Steve had on him prevented any nasty face planting experiences.

The steadying hand remained until Steve had seated Danny on the couch in his apartment.  Steve then disappeared towards the bedroom to pack a bag for his partner.

Stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed, Danny was surprised to hear a loud thud coming from the bedroom.

“Steve,” he called out, getting up from the couch and starting to make his way towards his bedroom.

“Danny!  Get out!” a muffled but clearly audible warning.

As Steve’s partner Danny knew he should go to his aid, as his subordinate he knew he should do as he was ordered.  The pounding in his head meant he wouldn’t be much help to Steve but if he left he didn’t have a cell to call for back up.  His normally fast decision making skills were being hampered, on a normal day he would enter into the fray without a second thought.  No, he couldn’t leave Steve, no matter the risk to himself; it’s just not what they do.  Leaning against the wall, he headed in the direction of the bedroom but before he could make it there he felt an arm snake around his neck from behind and start to squeeze.  His already impaired vision started to fade completely as he fought for breath.  Despite his valiant efforts to struggle with his assailant, he just didn’t have the strength and soon he was losing consciousness, the last thing he heard was Steve shouting his name.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

Steve came round and felt the all too familiar feeling of the after effects of being tasered, opening his eyes he took in his surroundings.  He was lying on the ground of a dark, dank alley.  There was something he knew he should be remembering, something important… Danny!

Hauling himself to his feet, Steve made his way out of the alley to try and figure out where he was.  Looking around he figured he was somewhere in downtown Honolulu, patting his pockets he found that his cell was gone, as was his badge and gun.  He needed to get to a phone.

Finding a payphone that was working a few minutes down the road, he dialled 911 and, after giving his badge number, requested to be transferred to 5-0.

_“Steve, are you alright?”_

“Yeah Chin, I’m fine.  I was tasered, but I don’t think I’ve got any other injuries.”

_“Oh thank god!  We’ve been looking for you for the last three hours!”_

“Three hours?”

_“Yeah.  Kono and I went to your place but you weren’t there, so we headed to Danny’s.  The Camaro was there, so when there was no answer Kono picked the lock.  The apartment was a disaster area and there was no sign of either of you.”_

“They must have been waiting for us inside.  I went into the bedroom to get some of Danny’s things together and three men jumped me.  I tried to warn Danny but he must have come to see what was wrong and a fourth man grabbed him.  Last time I saw him he was being dragged from his apartment, unconscious and then I was tasered.”

_“Look I’m on my way to get you.  Kono tracked the payphone you’re calling from.”_

Steve could hear Chin starting up his SUV, “Did you find any evidence of who was responsible or where they might have taken Danny?”

_“Charlie Fong found some blood in the bedroom; he’s running it for DNA now.”_

“Some of it’s probably mine,” Steve stated, feeling dried blood under his nose.

_“Yeah, one of the samples was yours, but there’s at least two more that aren’t.”_

“We’ve got to find him Chin.  He’s in no condition to take care of himself with that migraine and it certainly won’t get better by being choked into unconsciousness.”

_“I know brah.  I’ll be with you in fifteen minutes,” Chin promised before hanging up._

True to his word Chin pulled up by the payphone within fifteen minutes, Steve jumped into the SUV and they took off back to the Palace.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

“Kono, what have you got?” asked Steve without preamble.

“Steve!  Are you alright?” she gave him the once over, taking in the slightly stiff way he was walking and the dried blood that he was yet to clean away from under his nose.

“I’m OK Kono, have you heard anything back from Charlie?”

“Not yet.  He told me he’d have an update for me in the next thirty minutes.  Look we’ve got a handle on this, why don’t you go and change.”

“I’m fine.”

“You could have evidence on your clothes Steve,” pointed out Kono.

“OK, fine.  Get me a new cell, they took mine.  I also need a new badge and can you inform HPD my gun was stolen?”

“On it, go and get changed.”

Steve was gone for a little over ten minutes, on his return both Chin and Kono were typing away on the computer table.

“What have we got?”

“Charlie got a hit from one of the DNA samples.”

“Already?”

“He put it on the top of the priority list.  The guy’s name is Bane Jordan.  Thirty years old.  He’s got a rap sheet as long as my arm for petty theft; assault and battery; grand theft auto.”

“Kidnapping a police officer seems a bit out of his league.”

“True, but we don’t know who he’s working with, he could just be the hired muscle.  He’s a fourth degree black belt in Kenpo.  He had a helicopter licence too.”

“This is interesting,” Chin expanded a section of Jordan’s rap sheet, “One of the assault and battery accusations was made by his wife, Lizzie.”

“Get an address and let’s go speak to her,” Steve ordered, “Kono, you stay here and track any other leads that come in from the forensics team,” Steve entered his office and unlocked the gun safe he had in there, pulling out another Sig and placing it in his holster after loading it.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

Chin and Steve pulled up outside Lizzie Jordan’s run down bungalow on the outskirts of Honolulu.

Stepping up to the door, Chin knocked and the door was opened by a petite woman with short red hair and green eyes.  Her skin was pale and she had a look about her that said life hadn’t been kind to her.

“Yes?”

“Detective Kelly, Commander McGarrett with 5-0, we’d like to speak to you about your husband.”

“Ex-husband.  What’s the sonuvabitch done now?”

“We don’t know that he’s done anything, but his name has come up in an investigation into the disappearance of a police officer.”

“You better come in,” she stepped back and gestured for them to enter, “Take a seat.”

“Do you know where Bane is now?”

“No, don’t care neither.  Barely a week went by when I wasn’t being used as his punching bag when we were married.  I’ll tell you this though, if you think he’s involved in this disappearance and you have evidence to prove it, then I’ll help you anyway I can!  I want to see him put away for life, so that he can’t threaten me no more!”

“If you could give us a list of people that he knows, hangs out with on a regular basis?”

“Give me a pen and paper,” she held out her hand as Chin passed her his notebook and she began scribbling.

“Your husband had a helicopter licence, do you know if he has access to a helicopter at all?”

“Oh, I _know_ he has access.  He bought a chopper when we was still married, but when I filed for a divorce, suddenly it disappeared.  Speak to Terry O’Connor about that, I’m pretty sure he keeps it for Bane,” she handed Chin the list of names and addresses that she knew, including that of Terry O’Connor.

“Thank you, you’ve been very helpful.  If you think of anything else, please call,” Chin handed her a card and the two men left, “Terry O’Connor’s?”

“Oh yeah.”

It wasn’t far to O’Connor’s but the greeting was less friendly and the man less willing to cooperate.  It ended up with the man stupidly waving a gun at them, giving them the perfect excuse to take him to HPD for interrogation.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

“I keep telling you, I don’t know where Bane is!  I haven’t seen or spoken to him in weeks!”  Terry O’Connor whined.

“He’s wanted in connection with the kidnapping of a police officer.  If you don’t cooperate I will make sure that you go down as an accessory!” Steve snarled, wishing that he could just hang this guy off a roof.

A knock on the door disturbed them and Steve looked up as Kono entered.  She handed a piece of paper to Steve and a copy to Chin before standing back against the wall.

“Now you see, this is interesting,” Steve looked over to Chin.

“That it is.  Now Terry, didn’t you tell us that you hadn’t spoken to Bane in weeks?”

“I… I haven’t,” the response was less than confident.

“Really?  Are you sure about that?”  Steve leaned over into the man’s personal space causing him to flinch.

“Of course I’m sure!” the man couldn’t look the SEAL in the eye.

“Well then I say you’re a liar, this right here says that you’ve been in contact with Bane every day for the last week, including this morning,” Chin shoved the paper under the man’s nose.

“I… er… no…”

“Yes.  This is what we call proof.  Now either you come clean or I throw the book at you for accessory, possession of an illegal firearm, threatening a police officer and anything else I can think of,” the impatience in Steve’s tone said how serious he was.

“Where is Bane?” Chin demanded.

“Look, I don’t know anything about a cop being taken.  Bane called me and told me he needed to use the chopper he’d asked me to look after and wanted it to be ready today.”

“Where was he going?”

“Moloka’i.  He said something about going hiking in the Forest Reserve, said he needed a break.”

“How long was he going to be gone for?”

“He thought it would be about a week.”

“He’d have to file a flight plan though, right?” Kono asked.

Steve strode out of the interrogation room, Chin and Kono hot on his heels, “Not if he flew beneath the radar!”

“What are you thinking?”

“They’ve flown Danny off Oahu to Moloka’i.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to get ourselves a helicopter and we’re going to go after him!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is fan fiction, let's pretend that DNA results don't take at least 24 hours to come back!


End file.
